Gratsu Spell
by blackmistress
Summary: Grey and Natsu both get hit by a forbidden spell while on a mission. With one spell being of lust, and the other for immobility, how will the two spend the night together. Grey x Natsu (Dom!Grey x CuteSub!Natsu)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor will I ever own the anime/manga Fairy Tail, or the characters, because if I did there would be so many perverted parts. But i do own my perverted plot. X3

**Pairing: **Grey x Natsu (Dom!Grey x Sub!Natsu)

**Warning:**Perverted Story, Cute Natsu

_I hope you guys enjoy! I randomly decided to finish this story at like 2AM and just finished at 3AM, so im sorry if it's kinda crappy. I just love this pairing, and i can never run out of new ideas for how to ship this pairing! I hope you like it!_

"Natsu! What the hell are you doin?!" The ice mage yelled out angrily.

"Shut up! They keep castin sleepin spells and the like, it's annoying!" The fire mage retaliated.

Currently Natsu and Gray were on a mission to defeat the members of a dark guild. The mages were really weak, but they knew how to cast a lot of banned spells. There were only two mages left to defeat. Natsu and Gray ran to finish them off. But before they could hit them the mages chanted (spell of time immobile/atsphroditic* & spell of lust filled attraction). The fire and ice mage got hit and fell to the ground.

"Gah! What the hell kind of spell was that?!" Natsu yelled while jumping.

"Whatever, we're fine so let's just take these guys out already" Gray stood up and brushed off the dirt on his clothes.

Both of them were now seriously annoyed from getting hit by weak spells and wasting their time. The last two were easily taken out.

"I can't believe that Erza sent us on such a weak mission." Natsu said while slightly pouting.

"I know right, and she even made us team up together since she stole Lucy." Gray replied scratching.

"Ugh, why do I have to partner up alone with a striper?"

"Shut up, who're ya calling a striper you flame brains?!"

"I'm calling you one, you baakaa, your even in your undies now!"

"Augh?! Dammit, they came off again!"

"Haha, see you are a striper!" Natsu pointed at Gray.

"Well at least I know how to fight."

"Huuh, what're you talking about, I kicked those mages asses!"

"Really? Cause I just seen you running away from those mages attacks."

"I didn't want to get hit, you were dodging too!"

"Yeah dodging, not running away."

"I was not running away, you stripper!"

"Yes you were you scardy dragon!"

"Grr, shut up!"

Natsu punched Gray and the two started to brawl. They didn't notice that there was one wizard laying down, still conscious and finishing a spell. After a while the two mages got tired of insulting, and fighting each other and went back to the hotel to get some dinner. There was a spread of spicy food and dessert. Gray split from Natsu's side to go to the cold food spread.

"Hah, what a wimp." Natsu said out loud.

"What'd you say?" Gray said while slowly turning around to face him.

"All I said was that you are a wimp, that's all."

Gray grabbed onto Natsu's shirt collar, "what do you mean by that?"

"Well it's just that you went straight to the cold dessert buffet, 'cause you were too chicken to even try spicy food, you ice for brains." Natsu grabbed Gray's wrist that was holding his collar, and glared.

"Whatever, I can eat spicy food whenever I wanted to." Gray returned the glare, "and I don't see you over on the cold dessert side at all."

"Shut it! I was going to go over there once I got some spicy food!"

"Riiiight, like I'll ever believe that."

"Oh yeah, fine then." He whapped Gray's hand off of his shirt, "I'll get the coldest dessert but in return you have to get the spiciest meal."

"Why would I ever do something so wimpy?" Natsu shrugged and started to walk away.

Gray gritted his teeth, "fine, only to prove that you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"I can't handle it? I'd love to see you be able to even swallow the spiciest food that there is here."

"Hah, I can handle it, bring it on." Natsu gave his signature smirk and walked towards the dessert table, while Gray walked the other way to the spicy food table. Gray got the spiciest meal, and Natsu got the coldest dessert. Each of them sat down at the same time across from each other. With pride-filled faces both of them shoved a spoonful of their food into their mouths at the same time.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" was all that was heard from the two boys in the dining hall.

After they got kicked out of the dining hall they went back to their room. They both hated it because Erza thought it would be a good idea to rent them a single bed room with no couch. She said that it would be a good bonding experience for both of them. Of course both of them hated the idea of sharing the bed, and they're both too stubborn so neither of them would sleep on the floor. So now both of them we're laying at opposite sides of the bed, Gray with an ice cream cone in his mouth, and Natsu drinking a hot chocolate. Natsu ended getting a giant brain freeze and Gray 'burnt' his tongue and mouth.

"W-w-w-w-wow, c-can't even take al-little bit of s-sp-picy?" Natsu broke the silence and couldn't stop shivering.

"Shuth up, youth couldn'th take a little coldth!" Gray yelled back with the ice cream still in his mouth.

"I-I-I-I c-could t-t-t-o-o!" Natsu went to punch Gray and suddenly dropped onto the bed.

"Whath the? Are thyou okay?" Gray poked Natsu in his back.

"No, suddenly my chills went away, and I can barely move!"

"If thyou couldn'th move how can thyou thalk?" Gray kept poking Natsu until Natsu let out a slight moan. Gray's hand stopped and he looked down at Natsu whose face was a dark shade of red. The ice mage poked the immobile salamander once again to make sure he wasn't hearing, and seeing things.

"Aa-ah!" Natsu moaned a little and twitched a little under Gray. "S-sto..ah!"

Gray gulped as he felt his breaths became heavier. His head started to become muffled from rational thoughts, and he could feel his pants start to become tight. Ever so slowly Gray moved his hand towards Natsu's butt and lightly grabbed it.

"Mmnnnn, w-what are you-ah d-doing?" Natsu was seriously feeling it and he didn't understand why. Gray was trying to hold back but he couldn't help but wanting to touch the squirming teammate underneath of him. Grey's vision became hazy, his eyes became half lidded, and his breaths were deeper. Noticing the change in Grey sent Natsu looked up at Grey.

"G-Grey?" Natsu whispered before the said person grabbed the pinkette's butt rubbing it roughly. "Ah, ah! Gre- sto- AH!" Natsu yelped as the pleasurable feeling went straight to his groin.

"S-Sorry Natsu, I don't know why but my body won't fully listen to me." Natsu's eyes widened as he noticed Grey licking his lips.

"Like hell you're trying to fight the urges!" Though Natsu had to admit, the ice mage looked pretty damn sexy right now. Just smelling his cool musky scent could drive Natsu over the edge. But he didn't want to ruin the relationship they currently had, even if it meant just as fighting rival/ friends. Tears started to form in the corners of Natsu's eyes. Grey noticed this and completely stopped all movement.

"Natsu? Are you alright?" Grey asked, even though he knew that was a stupid question to ask then.

"No I'm not!" Now Natsu was full out crying while looking at his crush, "I don't want it to be like this! I didn't want you to be forced!" Grey's eyes went wide as his mouth went slightly agape; he didn't know what to say. "To do this to me, and having me react to it… You must think I'm disgusting!" Suddenly Grey thrusted his hips up so that it was rubbing against Natsu's ass

"Fuck Natsu! How dense can you be?!" Natsu jumped a little from the sudden outburst.

"What-ah do you-ah! Mean-aah?!" There was trouble in his question as he found it hard to talk.

"Guess I have to be blunt since it's you, I LOVE YOU STUPID" Grey nearly yelled.

Natsu eyes shot open and just by those few words he came on the bed sheets. "Ah ah, no, ahh"

Natsu's body twitched as Grey kept the friction through Natsu's release. Soon following after, Grey came into his pants. Finally getting a breather, Grey cursed under his breath at the sticky mess in his pants. Natsu starred at the ice mage as he stripped out of his pants and boxers. Natsu had seen Grey without clothes on many times, but this time was different. A redder streak was starting to show across the teen's already blushing face. Noticing Natsu's lust-filled stare Grey smirked, and climbed onto the bed, ever so slowly. Natsu could tell that the spell was starting to weaken as he could now get onto his hands and knees. Feeling the weigh shift on the bed, the pinkette looked over to the smirking mage. Immediately after looking at the face, he was drawn to the once again hard member.

"Like what you see, Na~tsu~?" Grey rolled each syllable of his tongue in a sexy tone. Natsu was only able to gulp at the question asked. Grey's smile grew wider as he sat down with the head-board against his back.

Natsu gulped once again, "G-grey?"

"Hmm? What is it~?" Grey placed a hand under Natsu's chin and rubbed it. Natsu leaned into the cooled hand and started to move closer to the ice mage. Rubbing his fingers over Natsu's lips they started to open slightly. Cold finger slid into the parted mouth and the fire mage eagerly sucked and licked at them.

"Greeth" Natsu moaned after a few minutes of sucking.

"Do you want something more?" Grey said in a teasing tone. Natsu quickly shook his head up and down, in a 'yes' answer. "Well what more do you want?" Grey leaned in closer, only centimeters away from the other's lips. Without moving, Grey waited for Natsu to make a move.

"Grey, I-I…" Trailing off in embarrassment, Natsu averted his eyes. Grey blew over the plush lips and Natsu let out a small moan. "I want you to, to do, m-more…"

"As you say" Grey closed the distance between the two mouths, and started in a deep, passionate kiss. Natsu twitched at the cool tongue exploring his own hot cavern. He could feel his own member start to become hard once again. After deeply kissing each other, Natsu crumpled down into the bed. There was too much over-stimulation of pleasure.

"Hmm, do you not want anymore?" Grey said in a humming tone.

"Hah, hah, n-no…" Natsu laid there panting, "I-I want t-to do m-more." Grey smiled at the comment.

"Well do you think you can help me?" Natsu looked up at Grey in a confused manner. Grey sighed and lightly nudged Natsu's chin downwards, "I mean down here cutie."

Natsu's eyes went wide, but then once again filled with lust. Slowly he bent down and licked from the base to the tip. Grey let out a deep moan as Natsu began to take him in his mouth. It felt wonderful to be inside the hot, moist cavern. Slicking his own fingers, Grey started to push a finger into Natsu's ass. Giving a slight discomfort shift, Natsu wiggled a little. After a few moments of the single finger, Grey added a second finger.

"Mmnnahh, Grey, I want mooore!" Natsu whined when Grey pulled his fingers out, and flipped Natsu to lay on his back.

"Try to relax, it's gonna hurt at first." Natsu nodded at the comment. Grey wanted to make the experience as painless as possible. Reaching down he started to stroke Natsu's own hardened member in his hand. When Grey felt Natsu start to relax, he slowly started to push into the twitching pinkette. Natsu moaned loudly and arched his back off the bed. Grey was balls deep in Natsu as he stayed still, wanting him to get used to the foreign object.

"Gre-ey, I t-think you can move now." Natsu rolled his hips a little, causing both of the teens to moan loudly.

"You sure? I can get pretty rough." Grey ginded against Natsu.

"Y-yeah, I t-think I'd l-like a-anything you'll d-do." Natsu replied, grabbing hold of Grey's wrist. Looking down, Grey licked his lips, and looked like he was about to devour his little salamander.

"Then I'll do just that."

Grey grabbed both sides of Natsu's hips and slowly pulled out, before slamming quickly back inside. Both moaned loudly as Grey repeated the action without any mercy. Natsu was becoming jelly while Grey thrusted into him hard, and fast. Grey was starting to fall out of place as he felt his end coming near. He gripped Natsu's hips harder, and started giving harder thrusts. Lifting Natsu off the bed, Grey put him into his lap so he got get deeper inside. Natsu screamed as Gray thrusted deeply one last time, and shot his load completely into Natsu. Slowly pulling out Grey made a butt plug out of his ice magic. Slicking it, Grey started to slowly push it into Natsu's tight hole, before any of his cum leaked out.

"W-w-what is t-that?" Natsu moaned at the cold intrusion.

"It's something that will keep my sent in you for now." Grey laid down next to Natsu, both feeling the spells start to ware off of them. Right before Grey slipped off into dreamland, Natsu mumbled out a question.

"Did you truly mean it when you said you loved me?"

Grey was shocked for a moment and then looked down at Natsu, "Of course I love you, don't you love me too? Or was that just my wishful thinking?" Grey sounded disappointed and saddened from his last comment.

"No! That's not it!" Natsu yelled, while turning around to face Grey and putting his hands on Grey's cheek, "I've loved you ever since I first met you, my heart has always belonged to you."

Grey started to blush as he grabbed Natsu into a tight embrace. He mumbled, "Same for me, my heart always belonged to you."

Natsu too started to blush as he cuddled into Grey's chest. Before falling asleep Natsu tiredly said, "I love you Grey."

Grey smiled as he kissed Natsu's head, "I love you too, Natsu."

Both fell asleep in each others' embrace, not caring about how to explain how Natsu's back hurt, and how he was unable to walk properly.

_Thanks for readin **Gratsu**** Spell**__and I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review and/or like, I would love either one! Oh and if any of you have any ideas on how to ship this pairing please let me know! I would love to know your ideas and write them out! Thanks for reaading!_


End file.
